Good news, everyone!
"Good news, everyone!" is Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth's catchphrase. His good news usually means a suicidal mission for the Planet Express crew. Very infrequently is the news actually good and once he even seems to realize that. Occasionally, the Professor will make variances of the remark—such as muttering "Bad news, nobody" after almost being burnt to death. Appearances My Three Suns A Big Piece of Garbage Hell is Other Robots A Flight to Remember Mars University Brannigan, Begin Again :*The crew is hired to take over-sized ceremonial scissors to DOOP. Raging Bender A Bicyclops Built for Two A Clone of My Own The Deep South pulls out a huge black pill. Mother's Day The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz The Day the Earth Stood Stupid Insane in the Mainframe :"Good news, everyone! Today marks our dear friend Dr. Zoidberg's 10th year with Planet Express. Huzzahs are in order." :―'Farnsworth' The Route of All Evil :"(Farnsworth's voice) Good news everyone! I'm a horse's butt!" :―Cubert, using the Device That Makes Anyone Sound Like Farnsworth :"I am? That's not good news at all you little..." :―Farnsworth Time Keeps on Slippin' :"Good news, everyone. You're off to the Tempus Nebula to gather Chronitons." :―Farnsworth Anthology of Interest II :"Good news everyone. I've invented a way to make Bender human using a process I call "reverse fossilization"." :―Farnsworth Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch :"Good news everyone. You'll be delivering pain medicine to the hive mind of Nigel 7." :―Farnsworth Leela's Homeworld :"Good news, everyone! You all know the orphanarium where Leela grew up?" :―Farnsworth :"Sure. We talk about it all the time." :―Fry :"Really?" :―Leela :"No. Burn!" :―Fry and [[Bender Bending Rodríguez] high-five.] :"Well done, fellows! Anyway, said orphanarium has named Leela orphan of the year." :―Farnsworth Less Than Hero :"Good news, anyone. The Swedish robot from Pi-kea is here with the super collider I ordered." ::lapse :"Bad news, nobody. The super collider super-exploded." :-Farnsworth The Sting :"Bad news, everyone! You're not good enough to go on your next mission." :―Farnsworth Bender Should Not Be Allowed On Television :"Good news everyone. Hermes and I have started a Bender protest group." :―Farnsworth Jurassic Bark :"Good news, everyone!" :―Fry :*This is one of the few times the phrase has not been said by Farnsworth. :"Good news everyone! The Clone-O-Mat is ready!" :―Farnsworth Crimes of the Hot :"You heard the good news everyone! Save the Earth, et cetera et cetera! Bye!" :―Farnsworth Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles :"'' Yes, I'd like to meet this "Moose". But in the meantime I have good news. I may have solved our age problem." :―Farnsworth The Farnsworth Parabox :"''Good news everyone, I'm still technically alive! Yes! But I need to you to dispose of this crazy ass experiment that almost killed me. You'll have to throw it into the sun itself, for only the thermonuclear inferno of the sun has enough energy to ensure its total destruction!" :―Farnsworth :"Good news everyones" Bender's Big Score :"Good news, everyone! Those asinine morons who cancelled us were themselves fired for incompetence." :―Farnsworth The Beast with a Billion Backs :"Now, I've often said "good news" when sending you on a mission of extreme danger. So when I say this anomaly is dangerous, you can imagine how dangerous I really think it is." :-Farnsworth :"Not dangerous at all?" :-Hermes :"Actually, quite dangerous indeed." :-Farnsworth :"That is quite dangerous." :-Hermes :"Indeed." :-Farnsworth Rebirth In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela Attack of the Killer App The Prisoner of Benda Overclockwise *This is one of the few times the phrase has not been said by Farnsworth. Reincarnation Simpsorama Category:Catchphrases